


Domination is Fascinating (CP: W/Double Io)

by Bacteria_C



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: It’s my first time to translate Chinese into English, so please feel free to correct any grammar mistake you found or come up with any suggestion on rephrasing. You are helping me to improve my English novel writing, I truly appreciate it!Warning: Twins, Iosefka is the elder sister, and Iosefina is the younger sister. Iosefina on Iosefka.Audrey is the original female hunter with a complicated background that I would prefer not to spoil for now.This story shares both timeline and settings with “Mon cœur est noir”, while it happens after that long story (which I’m still working on).





	Domination is Fascinating (CP: W/Double Io)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domination is Fascinating (CP:双尤)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745341) by [Bacteria_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C). 



This world is almost over.  
Unbelievable, they are the only survivors from the previous era.

Iosefina held her twin sister tightly in the darkness. It might be as peaceful as they soaked in the warm amniotic fluid, together as babies.

Iosefina has always been a dominator. She can get whatever she wants without exception, including her orthodox and kind-hearted sister. She had her unique strategy to survive in the apocalypse, and at this moment, her plan of building the ark would be eventually launched.

“Jojo is a troublesome sister.” The brown-haired woman buried her face in Iosefka’s shoulder, muttering.  
“Am I?” Iosefka asked with her eyes closed. She caressed her sister's hair gently as if Iosefina was an unhappy kid.  
“Definitely! It was all because of Jojo’s blind self-confidence that I blew my shot...” And Iosefina sounded just like a spoiled child.  
Iosefka sighed softly, and she tried her best to open the heavy eyelids, the emerald waves reflected the face which exactly the same as hers.

Iosefina kissed her, trembled when Iosefka trying to turn the kiss into a snog. Iosefina had always been holding twisted emotional attachment and eroticism towards her, those feelings were like a python that entangled in her, gradually suffocated her, overbearing but patient. Within the abyss shrouded in mist, morality and sanity are all unrecognizable, only the euphoria of sin is clearly identifiable.

Iosefka is born to be the prey of her sister. She personally did the transfusion for her sister and turned Iosefina into a hunter.  
In the end, their plain hands were covered with invisible bloodstains, all rivers run to the sea, no one can accuse anyone.  
Decent or evil, losers or winners, all the criteria became meaningless at the end of the world.

“You will be mine, forever.” The woman calmed her breathing, held her sister’s hand tightly, then pulled it to her lips and kissed gently.  
Iosefka opened her tired eyes, and the emerald eyes looked into the hearts of each other… the same color and shape, bearing two distinct souls.

"Forever?" The fever diluted her consciousness gradually. She wanted to loosen her hand from her sister, but Iosefina held her hand tightly with fingers intertwined.  
"Forever." She looked into the pupils which began to dilate, and held the elixir with blue fluorescence in her mouth then kiss fed to her sister.

The blue drip dropped down from the brown-haired woman's lips and melted with two drops of crystal tears. It fell on the wooden floor of the clinic which was already corroded by infected beast blood and disappeared instantly.

================

Iosefina stood by the window, she heard the sound of opening the door.  
Moonlit scents.

Clash of the Great Ones lasted so long. The curtain only would only fall when she was coronated as the real dominator.  
"You bothered my eternity, Audrey." She smiled mockingly when she saw the tears of anger blurring the green eyes of that hunter girl.

A tool will never understand the joy of the dominator.

Iosefina stroked the murky blood gems on her thread cane and evoked a sardonic smile.

 

【END&TBC】

**Author's Note:**

> Jojo is taken from the first syllable of Iosefka, the Polish name Józefka. It is her special nickname, only Iosefina can call her like this.  
> Józefka itself is the nickname of Józefina, but in this story, Józefina is the name of the younger sister.  
> The "forever" mentioned in this story is inspired by Stephen King's famous horror suspense novel "The Shining", which is adapted from the dialogue of the twin girls who are holding each others’ hands: Forever and ever and ever.
> 
> Yep this translation work almost killed me, though this one is pretty much short, as short as the essay of my college entry exam. I've never tried English novel writing before and I have a strong feeling that I ought to read more English novels to learn new vocabularies and phrases. English is too granular, and writing is the most difficult part of every language for sure.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any comments are appreciated!


End file.
